Amor de Medianoche
by Shiroyama.Koneko.chan
Summary: Leila y Kamijo, un par de enamorados con un solo obstaculo, sus naturalezas, el ser un vampiro le impide estar con su amada, quien decide unirse a la inmortalidad solo para estar a su lado, mas sin embargo esto no sera tan facil pues la muerte los separara por siglos antes de poder volver a encontrarse y ser felices
1. Chapter 1

**" Si la distancia nos separa**  
**que sepa el corazón que aun compartimos la misma luna**  
**el mismo cielo, el mismo sentimiento,**  
**el cual no importa cuan lejos estés...**  
**para mi eres lo único existente bajo la fría noche"**

Era justamente una noche oscura cuando todo sucedió, cuando el corazón de ambos fue perturbado por aquel sentimiento conocido como amor, simplemente un encuentro les basto para quedar prendado del otro por toda la eternidad, solo tenían un problema, y es que sus existencias eran tan diferentes, ella una simple y sencilla humana que pertenecía a la realeza, el un ser sobrenatural, un vampiro que pertenecía a los mas alto puestos, podría definirse que ambos pertenecían a la realeza de alguna manera, pero cada uno en un mundo diferente.

La manera de conocerse fue un tanto extraña, ella deambulaba como todas las noches por el basto jardín de su castillo, disfrutando del aroma nocturno de las rosas, paseaba muy segura de si misma, sin preocupación alguna, todos el aquel castillo dormían apaciblemente por lo cual el perpetuo silencio reinaba en el lugar, cuando se acorto la distancia para tomas una delicada rosa, una de las espinas pincho su mano y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron a la hierba

- duele…- apenas y susurro llevándose la mano herida hasta la boca, mas fue detenida inmediatamente por alguien mas, el rubio hombre de hermosos ojos azules le tendió su pañuelo mientras detenía el escaso sangrado, la joven mas que alarmada sintió un enorme alivio y solo pudo sonreír levemente, gesto que fue correspondido de inmediato por el ojiazul, ella llevo la mano herida hasta su pecho mientras bajaba la mirada, y para cuando se percato, nuevamente estaba sola, ni siquiera había podido preguntar el nombre de aquel caballero que con tan amable acto le había robado el corazón.

Y así pasaron varias noches, ella deambulaba ahora con mayor razón, con el único propósito de encontrarle nuevamente y poder devolverle su pañuelo aunque este se había vuelto ya un objeto preciado para la joven princesa, quien seguía con aquella tormentosa duda sobre el dueño del mismo, ella misma se había hecho el propósito de encontrarle a como diera lugar, pues ahora no dejaba de pensar en el, en cualquier hora del día aquella sonrisa permanecía en su mente, mas su corazón latía frenético por el simple recuerdo. La quinta noche se volvieron a encontrar, el se veía cansado, parecía no haber podido conciliar el sueño en varios días, estaba frente a ese enorme jardín de rosas, admirándolas como si de una hermosa pintura se tratase.

-Disculpe - murmuro la joven a espaldas del rubio quien por instinto aspiro su aroma, algo mas allá que simple deseo se formulaba al tenerle cerca, su sangre parecía tocar una melodía para sus desarrollados oídos pero no solo eso también parecía ser que algo frenaba su instinto - creo que la ultima vez olvido esto - y sin mas le tendió el pañuelo provocando que otra ola de su aroma se instalase en las fosas nasales del mas alto, el cual solo asintió y tomo lo que le ofrecían, ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorría al rozarse por lo cual dieron un paso atrás

- Deberías evitarme a toda costa - dijo con la mirada gacha mientras daba media vuelta- no, no deberías… debe hacerlo, realmente no quiero causarte daño - su voz quebrada se hizo presente y un sentimiento de tristeza inundo el corazón de la chica, pues no entendía el por que de aquellas palabras, se acerco lentamente hacia el, pero este rehuía de su contacto - hablo enserio… no es bueno que te relaciones conmigo…- la chica contuvo las lagrimas  
- Lo haré… lo haré tan solo si me dice su nombre, mas no tenga por seguro que no regresare a este lugar…- aquellos mares que el otro tenia por ojos se clavaron en los verde esmeralda ahora cristalinos por las lagrimas - por favor… por favor… solo quiero saber su nombre... - suplico nuevamente y ahí el corazón del otro flaqueo, deseaba abrazarle y estas a su lado siempre, aun sin saber de donde provenía aquel sentimiento

-Esta bien… y junto con esto te haré una promesa… jamas volveremos a encontrarnos, no importa la circunstancia - la joven asintió con desgano pues la idea le parecía pésima, pero decidió no decir nada - Soy Kamijo… Yuuji Kamijo - dijo en un susurro audible que le arranco una sonrisa a la otra quien le beso la mejilla como agradecimiento antes de salir en dirección del castillo, dejando a un confundido rubio que sentía como el corazón le pedía a gritos volver a latir.

Las noches siguientes se convirtieron en una tortura para ambos, pues Kamijo solo pensaba en salir de su hogar para poder hablar con ella pues aunque ella no supiera nada de el, el sabia demasiado de ella, conocía mas de lo que podía imaginarse, desde el día de su nacimiento, de todas las proezas y errores que había realizado al paso de los años, pero nunca se había acercado a siquiera verle de cerca… a intercambiar palabra con ella, hasta que por un error suyo aquel encuentro se realizo, y sabia que ella había quedado completamente prendada como la mayoría de las doncellas al verle, pero esta vez era de una forma mas sincera, mas pura y sin que su vampirismo hubiese entrado en acción, ella realmente se enamoro de el con un solo gesto de amabilidad... ahora solo tenia dos opciones, matarla y arrepentirse por un acto tan vil, mostrarse como el moustro que el mismo se consideraba o simplemente unirla a la inmortalidad, estar con ella toda la eternidad… y era claro que su segunda opción era la mas fácil y la correcta de no ser por que tenia la duda de como lo aceptaría ella, tal vez, y era lo mas probable, ella se negaría, rehuiría al saber la verdad y era justamente lo que el esperaba, pero si lo aceptaba, tenia un miedo inmenso acompañado de una felicidad aun mas grande por tal hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Los días transcurridos sin ti a mi lado**

**se han vuelto traicioneros como las espinas de una rosa, **

**solo estoy a la espera del anochecer**

**para perderme en tus brazos **

**como si fueran una dulce melodía"**

Pasaron días, lo que para ambos se volvió una eternidad, el baile de mascaras se acercaba y ella peligraba, lo sabia, había llegado a la edad donde debía desposarse con algún aristócrata

y eso provocaba un enorme vació en el corazón del vampiro, tal vez era egoísta de su parte quererla para el solo, tenerle a su lado por toda la eternidad, pero era ahora ella su mayor anhelo, hacia mas de diez décadas no sentía algo así, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo experimento el amor con tal intensidad, completamente decidido a no dejarla en los brazos de otro paso tres noche debatiéndose internamente entre presentarse o no al banquete de celebración.

El día del evento la joven princesa estaba mas que nerviosa, sentía que la tristeza inundaba su corazón, siempre había tenido en cuenta que aquel día llegaría pero los eventos de las ultimas noches le habían hecho cambiar de parecer, ahora no era un tan anhelado momento, no si el no se encontraba presente, a su lado ofreciéndole matrimonio, suspiro pesadamente, debía dejar de creer en los cuentos de hadas, y esos pensamientos recorrían su alterada mente mientras la servidumbre le ayudaba a arreglarse para salir ante los invitados, aun sin ánimos trato de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que pareciese creíble ante la multitud de aristócratas por que tal vez mañana se viese obligada a planear una boda de la cual no quería ser participe, bajo por las bellas escaleras de mármol que daban hacia el gran salón, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como deseaba que el estuviera ahí, Kamijo… se repitió mentalmente antes de llegar al ultimo escalón y fingir que estaba bien.

El baile comenzó sin ningún percance, todos los invitados disfrutaban de aquello con grandes sonrisas en el rostro que apenas se llegaban a notar por el antifaz que portaban, plumas, piedras preciosas y las mas exquisitas telas adornaban el lugar, pero desde las sombras alguien observaba todo silenciosamente con ese par de ojos azules, podía escuchar las conversaciones cercanas de quienes fueran los pretendientes con mas oportunidad, otras mas por parte de las mujeres y sus criticas hacia la joven, pero ni siquiera le tomaba importancia, para el ella era perfecta, su vestido color carmín enmarcaba su esbelta figura y el antifaz que portaba escondía sus llorosos ojos, pero el percibía la tristeza que acrecentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, uno tras otro pasaron los jóvenes a bailar con Leila, mas ella se mostraba distante con cada uno pues sabia que su corazón jamas podría ser entregado a alguno de ellos, a mitad de la noche el apuesto rubio hizo su aparición saliendo de entre las sombras, al igual que ella el vestía de carmín, con una rosa adornando su vestuario, de inmediato le reconoció y esa fingida sonrisa se volvió mas amplia, bailo como tiempo atrás, y esperaba que aquella pieza tocada jamas se terminase, todos notaron el cambio en la atmosfera alrededor de la joven y quedaron sorprendidos, quedaba claro quien tenia su corazon aquella noche.

Salieron al balcón después de bailar por lo que a ellos se le hicieron horas, todos dentro del castillo comentaban sobre el extraño caballero pero nadie daba razones de quien era, algunos tenían una leve sospecha de quien podía ser el "intruso" mas sin embargo nadie podía asegurar tal rumor, si bien la estirpe de vampiros a la cual pertenecía el joven príncipe era mas que conocida, también era de las mas temidas pues se decía que solo se necesitaba de uno de ellos para terminar con un poblado en un arranque de ira.

- Kamijo… usted a venido aquí solo por mi no es verdad? a pesar de que me prometió que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, usted se ha presentado- la felicidad de la joven saltaba a la vista y el solo podía sonreír, de alguna manera le alegraba saber que el era la razón de ese estado en el que ella se encontraba

- Así es, he venido a cumplir mi capricho y faltar a mi palabra, no he soportado estar lejos de ti desde la ultima noche que nos encontramos, pero he realizado un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la distancia entre nosotros - su mirada se perdió en la luna llena de aquella noche, mientras tomaba las manos de la doncella entre las suyas - pero como vez tengo un corazón débil si se trata de ti, siendo tu no puedo negarme a salir en tu búsqueda, y es que no comprendo que clase de embrujo me has realizado para estar tan completamente entregado a ti, esta necesidad enfermiza hacia tu persona, debo admitir me es demasiado satisfactoria…- la mirada de la joven se clavo en las manos de ambos y aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón.

- Entonces he de suponer que usted no solo ha venido a bailar conmigo, quiero creer ingenuamente que usted se ha presentado con el mismo propósito que tienen todos los hombres presentes en ese salón… y eso me llena de felicidad, juro yo no he hecho nada contra usted, desde nuestro encuentro juro no he pensado en alguien mas que no sea usted, es algo que no entiendo y no hago el esfuerzo por entender… me es agradable sentir esto por usted,sentir un corazón frenético en mi interior al tenerle cerca… pues eso indica que usted es mi mayor felicidad -

- Ser la razón de tu felicidad no quiere decir que no llegue a ser la razón de tu desdicha… por favor por ultima vez… te lo ruego… te lo imploro no sigas incordiando con alguien como yo, no importa cuantas veces regrese y suplique que estés conmigo… debes rechazarme…- aquella mirada azul se volvió suplicante, el desde el fondo de su corazón pedía a gritos que ella diera media vuelta y se marchase, quería ponerla a salvo de si mismo, aun cuando eso le doliera en lo mas profundo y estaba seguro que no soportaría tanto dolor, pero si era por ponerla a salvo haria hasta lo imposible

- Me pide usted que yo le abandone cuando acabo de confesarle lo que siento?, cuando es usted quien viene en mi búsqueda?, me gustaría decirle que lo haré que en este momento daré media vuelta y le evitare a toda costa, mas no puedo, no se quien sea usted... y en realidad no me importa si es algún tipo de demonio que tan solo ha venido a seducirme para después entregarme al más oscuro de los deseos, se que gustosa haré lo que esté dentro de mi alcance con el único propósito de estar a su lado, si usted me pide que me tire de un acantilado lo haré… no claudicare … así que por favor… por favor, se lo imploro de la única manera que se, si usted quiere tomar solo una parte de mi… hágalo… yo gustosa aceptare ese pequeño pago con tal de tenerle cerca- Kamijo solo podía negar ante aquellas palabras pues su temores y anhelos eran ciertos, pero jamas pensó que el grado de estos le rebasaran, se sentía tan rebosante de felicidad ante aquellas palabras y a la vez tan temeroso por las consecuencias de estas.

- Esta bien… pero antes que nada te contare quien soy realmente y espero vanamente que tu opinión hacia mi cambie y que todo lo que has dicho se quede en el olvido… por ahora regresemos… -


	3. Chapter 3

" **Bailemos en la melodía perpetua llamada inmortalidad,**

**mientras nuestros labios rozan y el corazón se detiene **

**para no latir nunca mas…"**

Cuando regresaron al gran salón un perpetuo silencio se hizo presente, las miradas curiosas recaían sobre la pareja, pero quien fuese el padre de Leila llamo la atención de los presentes antes de que el ambiente se volviese mas tenso de lo que ya se podía sentir

- Amigos míos, por favor pasemos al gran comedor…- dijo con voz grave desde las escalinatas- es hora de disfrutar del delicioso banquete en honor a mi hija - ninguno de los presentes se opuso ante tal invitación, la princesa se acerco a su padre con el rubio detrás suyo - Parece ser que has encontrado a alguien interesante querida hija - dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras la joven subía tan solo un par de escalones y asentir repetidas veces

-Así es padre, y te ruego tengas esta petición en cuenta… padre mio… quiero que sepas que no me desposare con otro hombre que no sea el… no me lo permitiría… - aquello fue una sorpresa para ambos en especial para Kamijo quien se preguntaba como es que aquella jovencita podía decir las cosas tan a la ligera, soltó un suspiro inaudible mientras observaba aquella escena - así que padre… - sonrió levemente mientras tomaba las manos del monarca- ten en cuenta esto … por favor - rápidamente ambos caballeros intercambiaron una mirada, a lo cual el inmortal se quito delicadamente el antifaz que portaba dejando al descubierto su fino y bello rostro

- Mi nombre es Kamijo… Yamashita, soy el único heredero de mi estirpe, - realizo una reverencia en señal de respeto mientras el monarca reía entusiasmado - espero que me tenga en cuenta al escoger un buen esposo para tan hermosa dama… - sonrió levemente antes de levantar el rostro y encarar al rey.

- Educado, buen mozo… y por lo que puedo decirte… un partido perfecto, Leila has tomado una buena elección de marido, eso puedo asegurarlo pero aun falta disfrutar del banquete y tener a los demás jóvenes en cuenta aunque, creo que has encontrado tu misma al correcto - le beso la frente a la princesa antes de caminar rumbo al salón donde todos degustarían de los majares realizados aquella noche para la celebración y cuando las puestas se habían cerrado ambos comprendieron que tenían un efímero momento de privacidad

- Dijo usted llamarse Kamijo Yuuji no… Yamashita… - murmuro la joven mientras le observaba y este le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas- no entiendo… por que mentir

-Eso es fácil, tal vez tu por lo joven que resultas ser no lo entiendas, pero de haberle dicho que soy un Yuuji me hubiese enviado directo a la horca, es de eso justamente de lo que he querido hablarte, mas pareces necia y aferrada a mi como una niña pequeña, y espero que al decirte lo siguiente salgas huyendo de aquí… tan rápido que te quedes sin aliento - rió levemente ante su broma personal que apenas y había podido captar la otra - y si no tienes una objeción alguna te contare un poco de mi antes de que de la media noche

- Si lo pone usted de esta manera, escuchare atentamente lo que guste decirme, pero tenga en cuenta que no cambiare mi parecer sobre usted diga lo que diga - y ante aquellas firmes palabras el rubio solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco antes de volver a tomar la palabra-

-Para ser sincero espero que no sea así… pero por ahora solo escucha con atención, Hace mas de diez décadas que yo he vivido, he visto muchas mas cosas que tu, experimentado a través de los años la crueldad del hombre hacia los de mi especie y viceversa, como tu lo has dicho he mentido pues seguramente tu padre ha escuchado sobre la estirpe Yuuji, un clan vampirico lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con un poblado entero en un ataque de ira y por que no decirlo también por simple y llana diversión, en lo que no he mentido es en que soy el único heredero de este pues a lo largo del tiempo pocos hemos sobrevivido ante un mar de penurias, incluso he presenciado la muerte de infinidad de los míos y he sentido la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por alguno de ellos, y aunque pocos somos los que aun "vivimos" créeme que cualquiera de nosotros seria mas prudente de lo que soy yo, aunque al igual que tu soy joven, rebelde y despreocupado, lo que he hecho esta noche es el mas grande de los errores que uno de los míos se puede permitir, mas sin embargo aquí me tienes, tienes al hombre y al monstruo a tus pies, completamente ambos entregados en cuerpo y alma importándoles poco lo que suceda con ellos con tal de estar contigo, así que Leila si tu quieres dejarme estas en todo tu derecho y lo aceptare gustosamente, si decides contárselo a tu padre lo entenderé, no huiré, dejare la inmortalidad con tal de que tu estés satisfecha - ante todo aquello la joven se quedo callada por semejante confesión, negó varias veces como si lo que estuviera escuchando no fuese cierto, pedía a su mente que borrase todas las imágenes que le habían cruzado tan nitidamente, el otro se sintió lleno de jubilo al ver la reacción de la joven Leila, pensó que saldría huyendo y sonrió un tanto victorioso, mas esta sonrisa se borro al escuchar sus palabras.

- Se lo he dicho y se lo repito… no me importa lo que usted sea, mi corazón ya es suyo desde el momento en que nos encontramos, no me permitiría renunciar a tal sentimiento tan solo por su naturaleza, si usted renuncia a su vida para que yo este satisfecha entonces sepa que yo renunciare a mi mortalidad para estar a su lado - y en aquel momento nuevamente el corazón le traiciono, se había inundado de una felicidad tan grande que sabia que en su vida mortal jamas había experimentado, así que con infinita delicadeza le abrazo, pues ella representaba ahora lo mas sagrado y frágil que en su existencia había podido tener…

- Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? - murmuro quedamente en su oído mientras la otra solo podía asentir- y sabes lo que representa el renunciar a tu mortalidad? sabes que no podrás volver a poner un pie en este que es tu hogar? y que no podrás volver a ver a tu amado padre?- nuevamente ella solo pudo asentir pues en lo mas profundo aquello le dolía pero era lo que ella quería, si tenia que renunciar a todo incluso a su nombre lo haría sin dudar.- entonces… mañana cuando el sol se oculte… dejaremos este lugar… si así lo prefieres… - las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos con rapidez solo tendría un día mas para disfrutar a su familia, para despedirse de ellos para siempre, y bien sabia valía la pena - por favor no llores… no tenemos que apresurarnos tanto si así lo prefieres, sabes que podría esperar por ti diez años mas pero esta urgencia insana de tenerte a mi lado me hace no pensar claramente

-Esta bien… mañana partiré con usted justo cuando el velo nocturno nos cobije…- dictamino ella tomando una de las pálidas mejillas del otro mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules, mientras ella misma se perdía en sus sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**"****La hora de la despedida ha llegado, **

**y junto al crepúsculo tu humanidad llegara a su fin**

**con una simple sonrisa robe tu corazón**

**y hoy … con una simple mordida**

**robare tu mortalidad"**

La noche siguiente en cuanto todos dormían en aquel palacio, los silenciosos pasos de los amantes recorrían con prisa en lugar, cuidaban que nadie les siguiera o sospechara de aquel escape, cuando llegaron al jardín donde fue realizado el primero de sus encuentros, ambos sonrieron, caminaron por un largo camino que llegaba hasta lo mas alejado del castillo y donde ahí les esperaba un hermoso caballo negro como la noche, aquel que les ayudaría a terminar con su escape, y con el, el inicio de su eterna felicidad…

Leila…-susurro el rubio mientras ella abría los ojos con lentitud- mi querida princesa, es hora- ella esbozo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y el le seguía con la mirada - no tienes que verte obligada a hacer esto-insistía inútilmente aquel hombre por que la otra cambiase de parecer, mas esta vez estaba seguro que no lograría su cometido, sentado en el balcón de aquella habitación, mientras ella cambiaba su ropa, el simplemente entonaba una canción a la luna de aquella noche

**Querida Princesa... **

**La flor más querida... **

**Eres parte de mí, **

**por lo tanto quédate a mi lado **

**Desde ahora... entre mis brazos. **

**Confiarás en mí **

**Así que quédate en mis ojos **

Ella sonreía al oírle entonar aquella canción, pero sabia que era como una despedida que su amado le hacia a su humanidad, y una bienvenida a su nueva vida, una bienvenida a la inmortalidad que en pocos minutos iba a adquirir tan solo para estar a su lado amándole como si no hubiese un mañana, se acerco a ella con lentitud y sonrió mientras se fundían en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados, camino con ella hacia el espejo y la miro por ultima vez antes de realizar su cometido

Esta noche, te volverás una de los míos, con un corazón que nunca volverá a latir, viviendo solo bajo oscuridad y siendo cubierta tan solo por la luz de la luna, -ella sonrío mientras continuaba observándole atravez del espejo- se que no debo preguntarlo nuevamente pero aun así lo haré, por que conservo una vaga esperanza sobre esto, pero estas realmente segura que esto es lo que quieres? volverte una eterna rosa a mi lado? -ella asintió, no importaba cuantas veces el se atreviera a preguntarle aquello, su respuesta siempre seria la misma, su único deseo era estar con aquel hombre al cual tenia a sus espaldas, no importaba su naturaleza, ella le amaba incondicionalmente.

La tenía frente al espejo, con su pulcro vestido blanco, mirándole a través del reflejo, clavando sus ojos azules en aquel verde tan profundo, sonrío escasos segundos antes de volver a formular aquella pregunta

Estas segura? dejaras todo lo que tienes por mi?- ella asintió levemente sin despegar su mirada de aquel rubio que le había hechizado- no importa que nunca puedas volver a mirar la luz del sol? -ella nego esta vez y una sonrisa diminuta se asomo en sus labios mientras entrelazaba las manos de ambos

No importa, usted es mi vida, mi muerte, mi felicidad y mi desdicha, solo quiero estar con usted sin importar el precio, porque ... le amo como a nadie amare si continúa mi vida - él sonrió de nuevo mientras alejaba los cabellos de su amada con delicadeza y los dejaba descansando en su hombro derecho, beso su cuello por última vez para sentir esa calidez que pronto desaparecería

Pase lo que pase no dejes de mirarme, no permitas que me arrepienta de lo que haré esta noche, por favor... -susurro mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y sus colmillos aparecían, - Leila... por favor... arrepiéntete antes de que sea tarde- murmuraba mientras ella negaba y continuaba clavada en su sitio observando esos dos bellos zafiros que el otro tenía por ojos - siendo así respetare esta decisión - una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del rubio antes de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven, a quien los ojos se volvieron cristalinos por tan agudo dolor, mas sin embargo su rostro era sereno y una sonrisa se instaló en este, las lágrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas y se instalaron en la tela de su vestido para terminar su cauce, sin dejar de verse, de decir entre miradas cuanto se amaban, continuaron hasta que su cuerpo terminó con apenas rastro de sangre e inmediatamente el la tomo entre sus brazos y llevó una copa de sangre hasta sus pálidos labios humedeciéndolos con aquel líquido rojo carmín.

Desde aquel día, las cosas cambiaron para los amantes, solo podían salir de noche al basto jardín del castillo, pero les bastaba pues el saber que el otro estaba a su lado les llenaba el corazón de sobremanera, durante las ultimas semanas, Kamijo explico con suma paciencia su forma de vivir, las reglas que conllevaba ser un vampiro, Leila por otro lado escucho pacientemente aquellas explicaciones, entendió muchas cosas, aprendió otras que desconocía y siguió al pie de la letra todas las enseñanzas de su amado.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Si mis lagrimas te alcanzaran,**

**entre susurros de viento me gustaría decirte**

**lo mucho que pesa el corazón ante tu partida,**

**bajo el nublado cielo partiré hacia el horizonte**

**y esperare por ti lo que resta de la eternidad"**

Habían pasado un par de años desde su partida, ninguno se esperaba lo que pronto ocurriría, solo podían en aquel momento concentrarse en su eterno baile, ese que les conducía a un mundo ajeno a la realidad, en aquel donde intercambiaban sus votos de amor, un gesto noble bastaba para que ambos sonrieran, todo era perfecto, todo aquello era único e irrepetible, pero pronto terminaría.

- Princesa - pronuncio en un suave susurro cargado de ternura, algo que desde hace un par de años ya era propio de el, y un sentimiento de calidez le llenaba con solo pronunciar un par de palabras dirigidas hacia su amada - Leila, cariño... - la joven se hallaba en sus brazos como todas las noches, admirando la luna perdiéndose en la pureza de esta, pensando en demasiadas cosas y en nada a la vez, la tristeza le inundaba de vez en cuando al pensar en su pobre padre, seguro aquel hombre de buen corazón estaba destrozado al saber que ella no regresaría, que nunca mas le volvería a ver, y aunque valía la pena aun sentía una punzada de culpa- que pasa Leila, aun piensas en tu padre? - ella asintió, de nada servia mentir a su amado, el la conocía demasiado bien - quieres verle? saber que esta bien? - un silencio inundo la habitación, el quería verla feliz, y no importaba que aquello lo pusiera en peligro, una sonrisa de aquella dama le bastaba y llenaba el corazón, ese frió corazón con el cual la amaba acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, como si de una flor diminuta y frágil se tratase - tal vez podemos... - pero fue interrumpido a media frase

- No... eso... eso significaría ponerte en peligro, solo daría pie a que nos alejaran, no quiero que esperes una eternidad mas por volverme a ver, no quiero eso, solo quiero estar contigo... lo demás ya no importa- pero de alguna manera la joven mentía, le importaba su familia, pero también su amado, era una lucha interna que aun no hallaba tregua - estaré bien... de verdad... solo quedémonos así - tomo la mano del hombre y la beso con infinita ternura, le amaba, le amaba demasiado como para alejarse de el, le amaba aun mas que a su familia, incluso mas que a su propia vida, una sonrisa suave y llena de ternura fue dedicada hacia el príncipe y este correspondió, se quedaron así mirándose por un largo tiempo

-Leila bailemos... - sugirió el ojiazul mientras le tomaba de la mano como el buen caballero que era, siempre bailaban, en especial cuando era luna llena, era el mejor de los momentos pues la luz de luna entraba por los grandes ventanales y alumbraba el salón provocando que se unieran en una bella danza de sombras, un espectáculo demasiado hermoso, demasiado breve, cuando la música empezó a sonar ambos se encontraban en sus puestos, sonriendole al otro, disfrutando del momento, pero un fuerte ruido les saco de su ensoñación, ambos dieron un respingo, podían escucharse ruidos afuera del castillo, una turba furiosa, una mala señal para ambos, su secreto debía de haber sido descubierto, el rostro de Kamijo se tenso por completo - por una vez debes escucharme, debes irte y ponerte a salvo, debes huir de ellos por favor - pero de inmediato recibió una negativa, no con palabras como lo esperaba pero negativa al fin - Leila, amor de mi vida, debes hacerlo, estaré bien te lo prometo, por favor vete… ponte a salvo - continuo suplicando, pero la joven solo se aferraba a sus ropas y escondía el rostro entre su pecho, no quería dejarle, no podía, debía haber alguna otra manera, una en la que no tuvieran que separarse.

-Pero… si me voy nada me asegura que pueda volver a verte… no quiero perderte, no ahora que te he encontrado y que soy tan feliz- su voz se rompía tras cada palabra, y las lagrimas traicioneras hacían su aparición recorriendo sus mejillas como si de ríos se tratase, nunca se veía a un vampiro llorar, era lo mas extraño, lo mas improbable, pero ahí estaba ella, llorando aferrándose con fuerza, suplicando que no se separasen, pero el tiempo era vital y estaba transcurriendo rápidamente, los golpes en la puerta principal eran cada vez mas insistentes, mas cercanos, - por favor- ahora suplicaba ella- no me alejes de tu lado no ahora, vamonos mientras hay tiempo vamonos ahora, por favor- insistió, pero ya no había tiempo, todo paso tan rápido que fue como un borrón ante los ojos de la pareja, un montón de personas irrumpían en el castillo, llevaban todo tipo de arma en las manos, antorchas los alumbraban y al final de aquella muchedumbre apareció un hombre al cual ambos conocían a la perfección, el padre de Leila, el monarca, su gesto denotaba molestia, tristeza, y muchos sentimientos encontrados, incluso cuando la noticia había llegado a sus oídos, jamas quiso creerlo, pero ahora que la prueba estaba justo delante de sus ojos no pudo negarlo mas, su hija ya no era quien el creía, era una de ellos, un vampiro mas, tenia la esperanza de que aquel castaño la hubiese engañado y llevado hacia su perdición, pero al notar como se aferraba de el dedujo que no era así - padre…-musito con sorpresa y dolor, ahora no… no debía de estar sucediendo aquello, pensaba la joven, no ahora- padre yo…-

-Esperas que te escuche, cuando has traicionado a la familia? cuando me has deshonrado y te has convertido en una de ellos? - el hombre negó varias veces y se paso la mano por el cabello con desesperación - no puedo, no puedo creerlo Leila, pensé y guarde la esperanza de que todo fuese una mentira, pero ahora, el ver como te aferras a el, como si fuera tu razón de vivir … me rompe el corazón- mas lagrimas corrieron por sus sonrosadas mejillas, no quería aquello, esas palabras dolían, pero dolía mas saber que su padre estaba decepcionado de ella, Kamijo quizo hablar pero una mirada gélida se le clavo, aquel hombre debía odiarle desde lo mas profundo y era lo que temía- tu ya no eres mi hija, mi hija esta muerta, tu solo eres el recuerdo y el fantasma de ella, has tomado su forma, moustro despreciable- esa palabras se les clavaron a ambos en el corazón, dolía demasiado - pero los matare a ambos, y acabare con esto de una buena vez- los aldeanos que se encontraban alrededor del rey solo agitaron sus armas con furia y profirieron un grito, una flecha fue apuntada hacia el corazón del príncipe, la cuerda del arco estaba tensa, y ese arco estaba en las manos del padre de Leila, ella solo negó y se interpuso con una enorme rapidez, Yuuji no fue lo suficientemente ágil para detenerla, solo vio como la joven se desplomaba ante sus ojos, como su pecho era perforado, como llegaba a su fin en un segundo, su corazón pesaba, sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas algo que jamas había ocurrido, todos le miraron y una flecha mas fue cargada, su furia se hizo presente, y una corriente de aire inundo el salón, las personas se quedaron clavadas en su sitio, un solo arranque de furia fue necesario para deshacerse de todos,una fuerte ventisca parecida a un tornado recorrió el salón ese viento era mágico solo alguien de su estirpe podía invocar semejante destrucción en un santiamén, un viento cortante, cuando la mayoría había desaparecido se acerco con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, una sonrisa que calaba en el alma, tanto como el dolor que experimentaba en aquel momento, se acerco al rey, el único que permanecía en pie muerto de miedo, temblando ante aquella mirada azul que le estremecía de manera abrupta .

-Tu me arrancaste lo mas preciado que tenia… yo… me lo cobrare con tu vida- su voz sonaba apagada, ronca, triste, por cada palabra emitida, sentía como se iba rompiendo, en cuanto estuvo a una distancia conveniente le tomo del cuello y con fuerza sobrehumana hizo presión hasta escuchar como su presa emitía un grito ahogado, como los huesos de aquel humano se rompían entre sus dedos, cuando se aseguro que el otro ya no se movería regreso al lado de su amada y la tomo en brazos pero su cuerpo había desaparecido en su lugar solo quedaba una solitaria rosa roja, grito el nombre de la joven " Leila, Leila, no me dejes, no te vayas, por favor" suplicas llenas de dolor inundaron el castillo aquella noche, y los días posteriores… aquella noche dos vampiros lloraron, y solo uno pudo continuar, gracias al dolor, a la esperanza, al deseo de encontrarle de nueva cuenta …- Leila… prometo que nos encontraremos de nuevo …- y con aquellas palabras partió de su morada hacia el horizonte, hacia el amanecer que se avecinaba


	6. Chapter 6

**" Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo**  
**seremos uno solo sin restricciones, **  
**estaremos juntos por la eternidad,**  
**amándonos como en un principio,**  
**sin final alguno" **

No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquella fatídica noche, su corazón,mente,alma y cuerpo se hallaban cansados de penar por el mundo, por buscarla, pero su esperanza jamas se agotaba, su deseo por encontrarla era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginarse, y aquella rosa que siempre portaba en su pecho era la prueba de ello, siempre en su corazón, ahí era donde se encontraba la morada de su amada. Aun recordaba su sonriente rostro al escucharle cantar, al entonar aquellas bellas melodías que el mismo escribía, había tomado la decisión de compartir aquello con el mundo, tal vez eso le ayudaría, de alguna manera, a verla nuevamente. Pasaron dos siglos antes de que pudiese llegar tan lejos, y cuando pensó que todo aquello era en vano, una nueva luz de esperanza ilumino su camino.

Era un día nublado, las enormes nubes cubrían el paso de los rayos solares, pronto nevaría en aquella ciudad, y el tenia una presentación, no importaba si nevase o no, el debía presentarse a como diera lugar, sus días cálidos habían desaparecido hacia mucho tiempo, el frió le había recubierto el corazón con una capa frágil de tristeza y soledad que no sabia como romper, en un principio pensó que la música lo ayudaría a seguir adelante, y lo había hecho, aunque no por mucho tiempo como el hubiese deseado, el viento desacomodo sus cabellos color bronce, seria su ultimo concierto antes de darse por vencido, eso había decidido hacia un par de meses, no soportaba mas seguir con la idea de no volver a verla, sabia que, esa joven, se encontraba en algún lugar remoto de la tierra, pero no sabia cuan alejado de el se encontraba, aquella noche su pregunta encontraría la respuesta anhelada.

Aun podía recordar las viejas palabras plasmadas en aquel libro, "solo cuando las dos mitades del alma estén juntas, el corazón congelado, los recuerdos guardados, serán recuperados, ese es el destino de los que vivimos bajo la eterna noche". En un principio aquello solo fueron palabras sin sentido, otro cuento mas de un viejo libro gastado, pero conforme iba adentrándose en aquellas hojas amarillentas y desgastadas comprendió el significado de las mismas. Necesitaba saber en donde estaba la otra parte de Leila, aquella que la muerte le había arrancado con un beso traicionero y fugaz, si ella y la única parte que el conservaba se juntaban, podría volver a verla, a tenerla en sus brazos, y se encargaría de que jamas se volvieran a separar, estarían por toda la eternidad esta vez, sin obstáculos, sin privaciones, amándose como debían hacerlo desde un inicio, esa fue su motivación durante largos años, pero ahora se hallaba cansado de recorrer el mundo, de ver tragedias, muertes, dolor, tristeza, aveces pedía a gritos la muerte, quería volverse una rosa eterna como aquella que le había acompañado, quería que la oscuridad cubriera su mente, sus sentidos y su ser, tal vez ella nunca había sido destinada a estar con alguien como el, incluso pensaba en que hubiera sido mejor jamas haber cruzado caminos, sus pensamientos solo profundizaban su tristeza, su desolación y lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas como cada noche.

La nieve cayo en el frió pavimento de tokio, cubriéndolo todo con un manto frió y blancuzco, sus lagrimas se hubieran congelado de encontrarse afuera, pero no, el estaba sentado mirándose frente al espejo, observando sus ojos zafiro enrojecidos por el llanto, suspiro profundamente, aquella noche seria la ultima de su carrera, la ultima de su vida, se dijo a si mismo antes de salir al escenario. Cautivo a todos con su voz, excepto a una persona, se despidió y agradeció a cada uno antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas rojas. Su rutina con los fans se hacia presente, agradecimientos, lagrimas, y sobre todo halagos, se hicieron presentes, el los aceptaba sin importarle mucho todo aquello, solo quería salir de ahí y perderse entre la fría nieve con lentitud.

Su larga cabellera de color chocolate caía por su espalda en suaves ondas, parecían pequeños y finos resortes saltando a diferentes direcciones, sus ojos de un color azul artificial parpadearon por un momento y de la mano de su hermana menor se acerco hasta donde ese hombre se encontraba, su atuendo negro acentuaba su bella y esbelta figura, hablo entre susurros con la chiquilla que tenia a su lado y como todos los demás dejo sus agradecimientos en un par de palabras, pero al llegar hasta Kamijo, al rozar su mano, ambos sintieron una descarga que de inmediato los obligo a romper el contacto, sus recuerdos asistieron a la nublada mente que poseía en aquel momento el castaño, en el pasado había sucedido algo parecido, solo con una persona, Leila, se miraron por un par de segundos, como si el otro les mantuviese hipnotizado con algún encantamiento, pasaron un par de segundos mas que, a ambos les pareció una eternidad, algo en el interior del vocalista le gritaba que era ella, que no había duda de que esa joven era su amada, un movimiento rápido, un corazón acelerado y unas palabras atropelladas le ayudaron a saberlo.

-Bonjur Honey, -pronuncio con gran entusiasmo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y depositaba un beso en esta, en respuesta las mejillas de la joven ardieron en un bello rojo carmín, - me gustaría invitarla a quedarse un poco mas, mi lady - Ella asintió de manera automática, todo se había vuelto ajeno a ellos, incluso el ruido a su alrededor había sido suplantado por un silencio absoluto que solo les permitía escuchar un corazón acelerado, el de ella, - entonces le diré a mi joven asistente que la lleve a un lugar mas apropiado, en un momento le alcanzo- y así fue, una chica del Staff , un par de centímetros por encima de la chica castaña, les encamino hasta una pequeña salita, les ofreció algo de beber pero la mayor de las jóvenes de inmediato se negó, no podía decir nada, estaba aun en shock , que estaba sucediendo? , no entendía ni un ápice lo que pasaba en aquel momento, y , el molesto zumbido que tenia en los oídos no era para nada agradable, su hermana sentada justo del lado derecho le bombardeaba con un montón de preguntas que no sabia como responder.

-Le conoces de algún lado? - inquirió la pelinegra, de no ser por lo raro que se comportaba su hermana ya estaría dado de saltitos por aquella sala, mas el estado de la otra la tenia clavada en su sitio como una muñeca de porcelana- Anda Yuuma-neechan por que no me has dicho que conocías a Kamijo-sama? era una sorpresa por ser mi cumpleaños cierto? - un abrazo no correspondido le fue otorgado a la de ojos azul artificial- de verdad que este año me has sorprendido, con lo mucho que me gusta Kamijo-san y tu me das una sorpresa asi de grande… no se como podre pagártelo

-Es la primera vez que le veo- al fin pudo responder la joven en un suave susurro cargado de dudas- te juro que es la primera vez que lo veo, -continuo con la mirada perdida en la nada- Yoru, te juro es la primera vez que le veo, no se que esta pasando


	7. Chapter 7

**"El tiempo, la distancia han separado a los amantes,**

**pero la esperanza y el amor han reencontrado sus lazos,**

**las rosas florecerán esta noche, como si fuera la primera**

**y en un ultimo baile, los sentimientos perpetuos **

**quedaran grabados en un cálido beso por toda la eternidad" **

Sin duda en aquel momento muchas cosas cruzaron por la mente de la joven, en primera, no entendía el por que había aceptado aquella invitación, algo muy en el fondo parecía habérselo exigido, dejándola así, sin opción alguna, en segundo lugar, por alguna razón ajena a su persona, a su mente, incluso a su memoria, sentía haberle conocido en algún otro lugar, algo en aquel hombre la hacia sentirse nuevamente como una niña indefensa ajena a lo que sucedía, y en tercera y mas importante, algo la retenía en aquel sofá, una fuerza ejercida sobre ella de la cual no podía escapar, miro a su alrededor, se fijo en su hermana menor por un momento, no había dejado de hablar desde hacia un buen rato, los nervios las mataban a ambas, que pasaba? por que tardaba tanto? y mas importante, por que ansiaba verle nuevamente?, el show del otro no le había cautivado en absoluto, ni su voz, ni sus letras penetraban esa bóveda que envolvía su corazón, sentía que algo faltaba en aquellas palabras tan dulces, era como si los sentimientos del otro a pesar de traspasar su ser no le causaran sensación alguna, suspiro pesadamente, quería que todo aquello se aclarase de una buena vez antes de perder la poca paciencia que solía tener, le fastidiaba de sobremanera sentirse de aquella manera, pues nunca lo había experimentado, hasta ese día, pasaron un par de minutos mas antes de que el vocalista cruzara aquella puerta blanca, el corazón de la pelinegra dio un vuelco al verle, se maldijo mentalmente ante aquella reacción tan estúpida, a su parecer, se levanto con rapidez y encaro de forma brusca a ese hombre.

-No se quien seas, no se que pase, pero quiero una explicación ahora - su tono para nada mostró amabilidad, si aquella era su amada, debía soportarlo, sabia que en aquel momento ella no le recordaba, que dentro de esa joven tal altanera y arrogante estaban los vestigios del alma, de aquella que fuese lo mas importante en su existencia, una sonrisa apenas visible cruzo por los labios del castaño- Te burlas de mi? para eso me has hecho esperar? - a pesar de pronunciar todo aquello de una manera tan desafiante, algo en el corazón de la joven dolía, dolía como nunca lo había hecho, y eso le enfurecía mas, pues no encontraba razón, ni respuesta alguna a los sucesos de aquella noche- te estoy hablando...- dijo de nuevo con brusquedad, acortando un paso mas la distancia hacia el calmado hombre que tenia frente suyo, lo tomo de aquel vestuario en un arrebato y en cuanto entro en contacto con aquella preciada rosa que portaba el mayor en su pecho, la pequeña flor comenzó a marchitarse rápidamente, ambos se sorprendieron y separaron por razones distintas.

-Yuuma-nee que pasa? - la hermana menor de la joven por fin había decidido hablar después de aquello, ni siquiera ella comprendía aquello, pero la pelinegra fue mas rápida, la tomo de la mano y salio de aquel recinto, no quería saber mas de aquel hombre, en realidad no quería saber mas de nada que fuese extraño, solo deseaba llegar a casa rápidamente y tomar una siesta, olvidar los acontecimientos de aquella noche y seguir con su vida normal, mas aquello no seria tan fácil, y algo se lo decía a gritos, muy en su interior.

Debieron pasar semanas antes de tener que echar su orgullo de lado, los sueños poco comunes de las ultimas noches la tenían en vela, temía cerrar los ojos y encontrarse de nuevo con aquella pesadilla, sangre, fuego, lagrimas, dolor, tristeza, tantas cosas arremolinándose en una sola noche, no deseaba lidiar mas con ellas, o lograría romperse de alguna manera, pero algo curioso era que siempre, siempre que cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba con aquella tortura nocturna el rostro del vocalista aparecía, eso y un montón de escenas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas, y el nombre de Leila rondaba por su cabeza, "mi querida princesa", recordaba decía el mayor," mi flor mas querida, la mas bella", ya no podía dejar de tomarle importancia, de alguna manera debía encontrarlo, el seguramente sabría que estaba pasando, y así lo hizo, paso un día entero buscándole con verdadera desesperación, mas nadie daba razones de su paradero, cansada de tanto vagar decidió sentarse en una solitaria banca de un parque cercano, el invierno de aquel año era realmente frió en comparación a los anteriores, la nieve amenazaba con caer nuevamente, y ella aun no cumplía con su propósito, -Leila... -escucho en su mente, -Leila,- una voz un par de tonos por debajo de la suya, mas cálida, mas amable le llamaba de manera maternal, no pudo moverse por un par de segundos hasta que volvió a escucharle -Leila... despierta... - la calidez inundo parte de su ser y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía demasiado liviano en aquel momento, justo cuando caía en la inconsciencia, solo pudo observar como el hombre a quien llevaba todo el día buscando estaba frente suyo mirándole con preocupación.

Para cuando despertó se percato tardíamente de en donde se encontraba, una habitación blanca adornada de manera un tanto moderna, con un pequeño librero empotrado en la pared, un closet y un par de cuadros así como otros cuantos muebles y la cama donde se encontraba recostada constituían aquel dormitorio, escucho como unos pasos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos, pero no sintió miedo, en ese instante solo deseaba , y no sabia de donde provenía aquel sentimiento, que quien cruzase aquella puerta fuera nada mas y nada menos que el vocalista, justamente fue lo que sucedió, su corazón dio un vuelco aun mas brusco que las veces anteriores, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

-Finalmente despiertas, pensé que dormirías mas - la voz del cantante era un susurro cálido y amable- Leila… me recuerdas? - la otra asintió, sabia que su nombre no era Leila, mas cuando el mayor lo pronunciaba de aquella manera tan amorosa sentía que realmente era así, el otro sonrió de manera fugaz- solo debes recordar un par de vestigios de lo que realmente paso, y estoy aquí para explicártelo, Yuuma, -la otra no cabía en el asombro, aun recordaba su nombre, y peor aun le trataba con demasiada amabilidad, en el pasado aquello le hubiese asqueado, pero si ese trato provenía del otro, eso la hacia feliz, una felicidad que le confundía - Yuuma, no sientas miedo, no es nada malo lo que pasa, solo tuviste una regresión en tus sueños, los recuerdos que escondía tu corazón han salido a flote, es algo normal para nosotros, tratare de explicarlo de forma sencilla - la otra asintió, estaba segura de que su cara mostraría en un solo gesto todo el caos que se encontraba en su mente en aquel instante- hace un par de siglos nos conocimos, claramente tu nombre en aquel entonces era Leila, eras una princesa humana que por un descuido mio termino enamorada de… un vampiro…- su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse al enunciar aquella palabra y recordar el pasado tan doloroso que le perseguía - y si ese vampiro soy yo… pero no te alarmes no te haré daño, en el pasado no lo hice y ahora estoy seguro que después de perderte una vez he aprendido la lección, - sus labios se curvaron en una dolorosa sonrisa y una punzada de dolor recorrió el corazón de ambos, era como si los recuerdos se hubiesen apoderado de sus corazones a pesar de que uno de ellos apenas y se acordaba de lo sucedido- te he buscado durante décadas, siglos tal vez, no se perdí la cuenta del tiempo, el tiempo siempre fue lo que menos me importo mientras pudiese volver a tenerte a mi lado, hasta hace poco estaba perdiendo la esperanza, me encontraba cansado de toda esa espera, y de pronto nos encontramos por casualidad, no sabes cuanto me alegre al ver como esa rosa se marchitaba con tu contacto, en aquel momento supe que eras tu a quien tanto había buscado que ya no había error, al fin podía recuperarte, pero cuando saliste de aquel lugar cuando vi como te alejabas yo… sentí que podría romperme de nuevo si no te encontraba, pero de nuevo la suerte me sonrió y te encontré deambulando semanas después, y aquí nos tienes ahora … frente a frente, sin nada mas que decir … o eso creo yo…- la chica no salia de su asombro, ella era la antigua amante de aquel hombre, a quien el llevaba buscando tanto tiempo, no se explicaba como no podía recordar aquello, deseaba saber que era lo que les había separado, de una u otra forma apenas y podía entender aquello, si ella era Leila, y sin duda suponía aquello entonces eso explicaría muchas cosas, una de ellas eran sus extraños sueños así como la voz que la llamaba en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo del día, todo tenia explicación alguna, pero aun existía una interrogante, si el era un vampiro por que no simplemente la había unido a la inmortalidad?...

-Pero…-susurro ella con dificultad, el mayor le miro atento - si… usted es un vampiro por que no simplemente convirtió a esa chica en uno de los suyos, así no hubiera tenido que esperar tanto tiempo a…- los ojos del castaño se volvieron cristalinos rápidamente e involuntariamente una lagrima recorrió su mejilla- lo siento no debí de…

-Lo hice, y de no haber sido por ello jamas te hubiese encontrado, si en aquel entonces ella, quiero decir tu, hubieras permanecido como una humana seguramente tardaría mucho mas en encontrarte, pero me alegra que al fin pueda verte, aunque tu apariencia haya cambiado se que tu esencia es la misma, pero… siento que eso es tan sorpresivo para ti que yo debería desistir en mi intento pero al igual que en el pasado no puedo… algo provoca que me aferre a ti y yo…- rápidamente sus manos cubrieron su afligido rostro, mientras el corazón de la castaña se encogía ante aquella escena, camino hasta el y lo rodeo con sus brazos, con suma delicadeza.

-No llores… por favor, se que no recuerdo nada, que no se que paso pero verle así me pone triste, y por favor no diga esas cosas tan crueles, usted ha esperado demasiado tiempo, me ha buscado durante mucho tiempo, no seria justo que por algo tan insignificante se diera por vencido- ni siquiera aquella joven sabia de donde salían esas palabras tan dulces y amables, pero en aquel momento no le importaba, pues por una fuerza ajena a ella tenia el deseo de consolarle, de alguna manera tranquilizarlo y estar a su lado, - pero aunque nos conozcamos de hace tanto, no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, lo siento de verdad, me gustaría corresponderle, pero me es imposible con esta enorme confusión yo… -el otro negó rápidamente y la tomo entre sus brazos, aquello ya no le importaba el saber que la otra estaba cerca suyo era feliz, le beso la frente con dulzura mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, -susurro con voz rota sin deshacer el abrazo, -lo siento de verdad, no te obligare a nada, te dejare vivir esta vez, y cuando te sientas lista para estar a mi lado entonces y solo entonces regresaremos a estar juntos, -un cálido beso fue depositado en la mejilla de la joven mas ella sin embargo rápidamente movió su rostro y rozo sus labios con los ajenos, calidamente ambos se sumergieron en un suave y cariñoso beso que provoco una ola de sentimientos en cada uno, esa fue la ultima vez que se vieron…

La vida de ambos continuo con normalidad, el seguía siendo un gran artista, y ella se dedico a ser una joven común, mas sin embargo sus recuerdos regresaron después de un par de años, rió y lloro con cada uno, un día lluvioso decidió ir en búsqueda de aquel hombre nuevamente, ahora ella era una joven mas madura, mucho mas bella y por extraño que pareciera sus ojos habían recuperado ese color esmeralda, pronto su encuentro se vio realizado, se sorprendió al verle de aquella manera, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ahora realmente se parecía a la joven de la cual se había enamorado en el pasado, si tan solo en aquel momento hubiese recordado las palabras de aquel polvoriento libro color carmín entendería el por que de aquella transformación, "cuando ambas partes sean recuperadas, cuando todo regrese a su curso normal, no solo el alma, también el cuerpo regresara a ser lo que fue en un principio, recuperara su forma antes de volverse un hijo de la noche y solo entonces nuestra madre, la oscuridad le acogerá nuevamente entre sus brazos, esta vez por toda la eternidad", pero aquello no importaba, sus miradas nuevamente dijeron mas que sus labios y en un suave gesto de amabilidad, asi como en un principio, sus destinos fueron entrelazados nuevamente.

-Leila- susurro amorosamente como en el pasado- te amo, te amo- la joven adquirió un hermoso carmín en sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios- creo que es hora, esta vez estoy seguro, es hora de estar juntos por lo que resta de la eternidad-

-Sin duda, Kamijo-san, es hora, por favor déjeme unirme a la inmortalidad con usted, permitame caminar por este mundo lo que resta de la eternidad, para siempre, a su lado- el otro asintió con jubilo y bajo la luna llena le entrego la inmortalidad como en el pasado, y así los pétalos de una nueva rosa se abrieron bajo la oscura noche, y los amantes regresaron a unirse como décadas atrás, todo sucedió bajo el manto de estrellas haciendo así de este un Amor De Medianoche.


End file.
